Unwanted Reunions
by Dawnpelt
Summary: Mitchie and Shane broke up because of the little time they have together. But when a letter appears giving Mitchie a chance to be a counsellor, her cousin begs her to go, will they meet a certain rock star there? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm still working on my other story 'Loving Your Enemy' I'll still work on this!**

**Summary: Mitchie and Shane broke up because of the little time they have together. But when a letter appears giving Mitchie a chance to be a counsellor, her cousin begs her to go, will they meet a certain rock star? Smitchie **

**Mitchie's POV.**

"Mitchie! You just got a letter!" Connie Torres or my mom informed me, and watched as she grabbed it from her. But before I could open up the letter, a small girl roughly about the age of fifteen grabbed it and tore it open.

"Kina!" I ran furiously after her and then she gasped.

I looked at her and then asked "Kina! Where is tha- What's wrong?"

"You... Camp Rock... Went..." _what? What is she talking about_ But then realization struck, I grabbed the letter out of her hands and threw it into the dustbin. Kina gasped and said "Mitchie how could you do that!? That was a chance to be a counsellor camp rock! And if you go, I get to go at a discounted rate!"

I chose to ignore her.

You must be wondering why I threw that letter away. I went to camp rock three years ago, had to greatest friends, most wonderful time, and the best boyfriend. But that all went away when Shane broke up with me. I guess he had his reasons, he was always on tour and I was always in school, most long distances relationships don't last. So I agreed. Sure it was tough just being friends with the guy you almost fell in love with until he took your heart and shred it into a million pieces, but I had to respect his decision.

After camp, we never kept in touch, and if going to camp rock meant going though all those memories, then no way in hell am I ever going back.

After Kina's long rambling about how I wouldn't understand, I was almost close to crying. So guess what was the most mature, yet immature thing and make sure not to be questioned thing to do?

Run to my room and lock the door...

Now this is where my tears come out. Crying had always been my answer, I know it isn't right, but I didn't care.

After thirty minutes of crying, I decided it was best if I went down.

"_But Aunt Connie, Mitchie hate's Camp Rock, she has no personality! She hates the place I love, she doesn't respect it! How can I respect her?! She doesn't understand how important this is to me! I know I haven't been to camp rock but she hasn't either!"_

I hid by the corner and saw Kina and my mom by the counter talking. "_No Kina, Mitchie's just... afraid... of getting hurt"_

"_Aunt Connie I love you and all, but if you're trying to hide Mitchie from something I don't know, you have to tell me! I have the right to know"_ I heard her sigh

Before I knew what I was doing, I stepped in and said "No mom, do not tell Kina, no one else except my friends, dad, you and _him_" Kina looked furious and said "Mitchie! Stop trying to pretend your life is one of those stupid clichéd action movies! You may think you're all that great! But SORRY wake up and realize you're just a normal person!"

"NO! YOU don't understand! You have no Idea what has happened to me for the past three years! You have no idea what type of crap and been pushed onto me! And I know Camp Rock is important to you but... I just can't" 

Kina looked taken aback by my tone but then softened hers "Look Mitchie, I know you've had your problems but please I want to go to Camp Rock _badly_ please, I don't know what your problem is but please, just do _one_ summer of Camp Rock. Please" I looked over to my mom, who nodded her head in approval.

I gulped and thought about it for a few seconds and then said "Fine... but only for you"

Kina's eyes brighten so much you could have sworn they were glowing "THANK YOU MITCHIE!! I LOVE YOU!!" She grabbed me in an air-tight hug.

"I'll go get the letter for the phone number-" She said but then I pulled her back and whispered "No need..."

I slowly walked up to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, this is Brown Cessario, what can I do for you?" A familiar voice asked

I gulped and said "Uh Hi Brown, this is Mitchie"

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres! My, it's great to hear your voice again!"

I laughed and said "It's nice to hear yours to Brown. Um, I was calling if I could still get the spot as a counsellor, and if o could, I was wondering, does my cousin get to go at a discounted rate?"

"Mitchie! You don't even have to ask to get the spot, I would gladly give it to you. Oh and I'll only let your cousin go at that price if you do me a favour" I cocked an eyebrow, what could that favour be? I thought for a second and said "What would that favour be?"

"Let me talk to your mom about the prices" I laughed and said "Sure"

Kina jumped and said "what's going on?" I mouthed a 'wait' and then shouted "Mom! Brown wants to talk to you!"

Mom walked out of the kitchen and I passed her to phone

"Hello?"

**Connie's POV.**

"Connie!"

"Hi Brown! What is so important that you have to call me for a personal chat?" I chuckled

His tone was strict "Actually, it's about... Shane..."

'_What?' "_What about Sha-" I looked over to Mitchie who was looking even more depressed "_him?_" Brown sighed and said "I wasn't expecting Mitchie to take up to offer, so i asked Shane if he wanted to teach this year, and he accepted. I didn't tell Mitchie, does she know?"

I furrowed my brows and said "I think she just found out." Brown sighed again and said "I wonder how's she going to take it, poor girl"

I sighed too "Okay Brown, I have to go, nice talking to you though" after we said our goodbyes. I looked from a very confused Kina, to Mitchie, who was on the verge of tears.

There was a moment of silence until Mitchie broke it "H-he's co-coming, r-right?" She was shaking and her legs looked as though they were going to give out any time soon. I patted her back and said "Mitchi-" But then she pushed herself away from me and said "I knew it! I knew it! This was a bad idea after all!" I watched as she ran back upstairs

Kina looked up at me and said "Aunt Connie, what just happened...?"

I stared at the position Mitchie was in before she ran and said "Something... complicated..."

**How was it? Was it good? I was trying it out, hope you like it! If you do please tell! Oh and yeah I'm working on the third chapter of Loving your enemy, I'll probably post it by 23 of august... which it TOMORROW!! AH I GOT TO START WORKING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Finally! But thank you for your AWESOME reviews! Anyway, I know Kina is kind of a bratty girl (and she is) But you have to wait for more until you find you about her!**

"YES! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO CAMP ROCK!" Kina Jumped as she mentioned camp rock for about the fiftieth time that day.

Desperation was rushing through me, desperation to get out of here and spend my Saturday with Sierra, just like any other Saturday. I didn't want to go to Camp Rock. Just the thought of even looking at him, would drive me insane. I had managed to get him out of my mind for the past three years, but he just comes rolling straight back I know Kina may be bratty and all, but that's Kina I know. I love her for who she is, even though she can be annoying like hell sometimes, but she's my cousin, I guess that's just how I look at her. I'd be willing to help Kina anytime, but this isn't one, but I still got dragged into this.

I _hate_ how Shane Gray makes me crazy

I _hate _how he left me standing in my room crying for days

I _hate _how even a smile from him can burn me inside.

I _hate _every single memory with him because I know I'm not there anymore.

I _hate _the stupid pick-up lines he uses on TV knowing they used to make me laugh.

I _hate _the last day I saw him, because I know there was no more chance of a relationship.

And lastly, I completely, absolutely, totally _hate _him for making me fall in love with him,

Then throw me aside, out of his life.

But it's not like I didn't expect it from him.

I threw my luggage bag into the car and turned to my mom and hugged her goodbye. But before I left, mom patted my shoulder and said "You'll be fine honey, he's just a boy, don't let your fear overcome you." I nodded, '_too late, my fear HAS already overcome me' _

I motioned Kina to get into the car and gave my mom one last wave and goodbye and drove off.

--

I was playing 'I spy' with Kina, I know, childish right? But it was fun.

But not the point.

Suddenly, Connect three's Play My Music started to play on the radio, without thinking, I immediately said "Kina turn in off"

She whined and said "Why! This is one of my favourite songs!" I rolled my eyes and realised tears were already in my eyes ready to explode, _no, not here, damn! Even a song can make me cry! What can the real thing do!?_

"If you want listen to it on your iPod or whatever but I don't want to hear it" Kina rolled her eyes as she grabbed her iPod and turned off the radio

After a few minutes of silence, Kina broke it, "Mitch, I don't get you..."

I cocked an eyebrow, what did she mean by that? "What do you mean by that Kina?"

She sighed and looked at me "I mean Mitch, you don't like the music that I like, how can you NOT like Connect three?!" I looked back on the road and said "Kina, I like things, they might not be the same thing you like, but that doesn't mean I don't like Connect three's sound, I just don't like _them_" _okay maybe I don't 'not like' them, it's just I haven't gotten over Shane... But Kina doesn't need to know I know them. Or anything else..._

She laughed and said "That's even more of a shocker!" She sighed and continued "and besides, they're like five six years older than me, but you could legally date them" I furrowed my brows and though '_dated, tried it, everything went apart, don't wanna go back'_

Kina must have noted my expression and looked at me with a concerned face and asked "Are you okay?"

I nodded and focused on the road.

--

"Love!" I heard the cheery voice of Brown Cessario. I turned around and smiled "Brown!" I hugged him and laughed "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too Mitch" He turned and looked at Kina and said "So this must be your cousin! Brown Cessario" He said putting out his hand for Kina to shake. She gladly took it and said "Kina Torres, singing extraordinaire" Brown smiled and turned back to me and joked "She sure doesn't get her confidence from you Love. She's a whole lot more confident than you when I first met you"

But then Brown turned serious and I bit my lip, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Mitchie, are you sure your okay with my nephew-" Before he finished, he got cut off by another voice.

"Hey Uncle Brown! Can-" I silently cursed _oh no, I knew i was going to face him but this soon!!_

I slowly turned around and met the eyes of a certain rock star. Suddenly, I felt like all my memories were being replayed. I managed to choke out a word.

"S-Shane"

His eyes were as dull as ever, but then a surge of emotion ran right through them when he said "Mitchie."

This was already the worst summer of my life.

**I know, Kind of short, but I didn't what else to do! I'm having writers block! SO HELP ME IN YOUR KINDLY AWESOME REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! **

**Sorry for taking forever to update but school has been so… what do you call it? Right.. right… CHAOTIC! I hate school right now! Gah… but I will try my best to update Unwanted reunions and Loving your enemy.**

**And I want to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't type your names in but at the end of the story, I will personally thank all the reviewers in one chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-- **

"Mitchie and what's-your-name… say… what is your name?" Kina looked around between the two.

Before Shane could say anything, Mitchie cut in "That's none of your business" she snapped.

Kina huffed and then scoffed, "Well _sorry_ for wanting to butt into my cousin's life! I can't help it!" Mitchie glared and finally replied, "Yes you can by not talking Kina"

She looked away and ignored her cousin and turned her attention back to Shane, or the guy she didn't know, "Anyway, who are you?"

Shane gave her a look that said 'you-seriously-don't-know-who-I-am?' Kina just shook her head stating a 'no'

Mitchie rolled her eyes making Shane snap his head back at her again, both of them locking gazes. Kina looked closely at the guy, '_who the heck is he?'_ He looked extremely familiar, but she just couldn't place where she had seen him before. After a long awkward silence, finally, Kina let out a gasp of shock.

"Y-you're… you're" she couldn't speak, all she managed was a squeak, and couldn't even finish her sentence. Shane gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

He motioned her to continue. She winced and spoke up, "you're Shane GRAY!" she squealed and then stopped, "Oh My god, remind me to never do that again! It ruins my rep!"

"OW! Eardrums!" Shane covered his ears and glared while she shrugged.

"Mitchie you know him!?" Mitchie looked up at her cousin, then down at her shoes.

Suddenly, another voice entered the conversation, "Ha! Frankly, yes you could say she knows him" All three heads were turned around and saw Brown walking through the door carrying three large boxes in his hands, he huffed and continued, "But considering the fact they used to da-" Brown stopped when he noticed the deathly glares that were sent towards him.

"O-K-A-Y. Now I shall stop because of the freaky glares I am currently receiving" He held up his hands in mock defeat and walked outside carrying two more boxes in.

Kina gave Mitchie an incredulous look and shrieked, "You knew him and you didn't tell me!"

"Why would she tell _you?_" the two girls looked at the pop star, he looked away glaring out the window, refusing to look at anyone.

Kina glared at him and tried her best to ignore him, "So? Do you admit you used to know him?"

Mitchie bit her lip, what was she to do? She tried her best to ignore her cousin's look, but Shane's intense gaze was _extremely _hard to ignore.

So she nodded

It was a simple nod, like it was nothing to admit you knew the lead singer of one of the world's most famous band.

It was that simple right?

No. Not to kina it wasn't. There was a long line of silence as Mitchie fiddled with the hem of her shirt and Shane stared at the ceiling. Kina… guess what was the next thing that came out of her mouth?

Laughter

Mitchie and Shane stood there staring at her like she was an alien from outer space. It took her a whole full five minutes to stop laughing.

"Ha! You! Ha! Ha! Yeah! Mitchie? Ha! I t-thought! Y-y-you didn't l-like ha! Connect Thr-" Mitchie knew where she was going with this and immediately slapped her mouth shut before she could say anything.

Brown watched in amusement at the two girls, he inwardly laughed but it stopped when he looked at his nephew. He couldn't really read his expression, it was a mix of hurt, relief and regret. Brown frowned, '_what is that boy thinking about?_'

"… But I still think that I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now, realizing I just reached Camp Rock. Hm… I wonder how I fell asleep… maybe cause its Mitchie's slow driving-"

"HEY!" Mitchie shouted after hearing her cousin's comment.

Shane scoffed and spat back rudely, sarcasm heavily laced in his words, "Yeah, the next thing you know a truck will come by hitting you on the head."

Kina gaped, she knew the guy was a jerk but _this jerky?_ _'wow, no wonder Mitchie doesn't like him… but heck, I don't care much'_

Before Kin could come up with one of her rude comments Mitchie came in the conversation, "well you obviously haven't changed"

Kina looked at her shocked, she had never _once_ heard her cousin say _anything_ in a tone as vicious as _this._

Shane looked shocked as well, but snapped out of it and shot her a glare, "well I can say the same to you too, still going around lying to people? And being a goody-goody two shoes when you're around mommy dearest?" Kina looked at him incredulously, what was he saying? Mitchie on the other hand, was trying to stop herself from tackling him to the ground and beating the crap out of him.

But that didn't stop her from blushing.

Shane smirked, but it was soon wiped off when Brown spoke up, "Shane, gee, for a boy at the age of twenty-one you sure act like you're nine" Shane just stuck his tongue out as he continued, "But anyway, you are heading to you're cabin to get ready for opening jam, and you two girls will be going to your cabins to get ready as well"

All three huffed and waked in different directions.

--

'_This is stupid'_ Kina huffed when she noticed she had passed this area for the THIRD time. She sighed and kicked a rock, _'I should've asked Mitchie first…'_

She huffed once more and walked forward, but stopped when she heard someone talking by the other side of the quad.

"_No Nate! I didn't mean that!" _

Her eyes were wide open. It was Shane! And Nate!

And being the curious little devil she was, she figured, eavesdropping wouldn't kill anyone right? So there was nothing wrong. She snuck behind the bushes and listened to the conversation

"_So? What did you mean huh? Come on dude! You know Caitlyn can help us with this!" _she peeked through the leaves and saw the two boys whom were currently in a mini-quarrel. 

Shane scoffed lightly and replied, _"You just want to drag your girlfriend in this, and who said I wanted her back?"_

Kina furrowed her brows in confusion, who were they talking about?

She chuckled as Nate let out a nervous laugh and replied stuttering, _"What? Psh. No! N-not that there's anything wrong w-with s-seeing Cait m-more! I-it's j-just an –Uh… Added bonus! Yeah! T-that's it… And she's not my girlfriend! But anyway, since Caitlyn's best friends with her we can poof up a plan easily"_

Shane scoffed once more and replied, _"Whatever Nate, solve your girl problems alone, I don't want her"_

Kina ran her hand through her hair, "who they heck are they talking about?" she whispered to herself

"_Look Shane, you're in denial-" _before Nate could finish, Shane jumped in

"_I'm not in denial! Simple as that!"_

"_But you love her" _Nate stated making Kina wonder even more who the girl was.

Shane looked down and muttered, _"so?"_

"_So tell her! Do something! You're just going to let her walk away like that!? Do you really not want to be with her?!" _Nate urged on, Kina rolled her eyes and thought, _'oh just say a name already!'_

Well… she certainly got her wish.

"_No! It's just…. It's just because Mitchie would never forgive me for leaving her like that…_"

That was it.

It was as though Kina's mind exploded. She got up and immediately ran.

Ran like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, she stopped, sitting down on the grass, resting her head on a tree and the only sentence playing in her head was.

"_Mitchie Torres has a __**lot**__ of explaining to do"_

--

**LOL what's going to happen next? But sry to inform you… I have to finish chapter six of Loving your enemy before I do chapter 4 of Unwanted reunions… sob… anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
